dolores de la vida
by derek kag taisho
Summary: ¿que haces si tu hermana te culpa de que mataste a tus padres?, ¿que arias tu en caso de que te sacaran del apartamento donde vives?, ¿a donde irías? estas y demás preguntas pasaron por la mente de kagome al darse cuenta que estaba totalmente sola en el camino, ahora hay que ver la otra cara de la moneda. INUxKAG -aviso- los personajes NO me pertenecen todos son de la gran rumiko
1. Chapter 1 -encuentros responsables

Dolores de la vida –capitulo 1- encuentros responsables

Me levante a las 6:00 de la mañana como todos los días, exactamente hoy estaba aun oscuro dentro de mi gran cuarto, aun no salía el sol, esa pesadilla atormentándome de nuevo; han pasado 2 años desde que paso aquel accidente y perdí a mis padres, fue un gran destrozo para mi, sentía mi vida arruinada.

Como todas las mañanas tome un poco de leche con un poco de fruta mientras encendía el televisor.  
_-ahora en otras noticias, la joven kikyo higurashi ha formalizado su carrera artística de modelo junto al imperio Taisho- _

Si kikyo era mi hermana, jamás me lleve bien con ella, jamás hubo una palabra de apoyo ni de cariño por parte de mi hermana mayor solo codicia y desprecio. No la considero muy importante para mí, o eso creí hasta que cumplí los 18.

_**-jamás serás mi hermana, así que lárgate de mi casa- grito como si fuera yo la mala-jamás quiero que menciones mi nombre si de verdad es para decir que eres de mi misma sangre- sentía las lagrimas caer por mis mejillas sonrosadas.**_

_**-y que piensas que haré kikyo no tengo a donde ir- dije mientras veía su cara formar una sonrisa muy sádica, hasta me dio miedo pensar que esa persona era de mi misma sangre ¿Cómo?**_

_**-ese ahora es tu problema, dile a kaede que te ayude, ese ya no es mi problema, y ni se te ocurra ir con la abuela porque ella me quiere a mi no a ti- digo con desgano mientras yo tomaba mi mochila, mientras ella me cerraba la puerta del apartamento en la cara.**_

Una rebelde lagrima paso por mi mejilla, aun era doloroso pero ya no sufro por eso ahora ya es solo eso un simple recuerdo.

Cuando salí del apartamento donde vivíamos kikyo y yo me sentía muy sola y así como ella lo dijo fui con kaede, es una anciana muy buena con migo, siempre fue una anciana llena de sorpresas, mas sin embargo a kikyo se le hacia una anciana decrepita, un estorbo, algo que no valía la pena ver.

Cuando por fin la encontré, me ofreció trabajo como camarera en un bar para hombres muy cerca del centro, me convenció instantáneamente porque era muy fácil el trabajo además de que la paga era muy buena y no corría el riesgo de ser prostituida*.

_**-con tu buena figura y tus hermosos ojos verdes mi niña- me dijo con cariño kaede- me atraeras muchos clientes y tu paga será aun mayor, se que sonara como si te quisiera vender querida, pero es solo por que de ahora viviras sola y necesitas a alguien que te ayude, pero sabes te dare un consejo-llevo uno de sus dedos a su boca en señal de quererme decir un secreto- nadie te da las cosas gratis, ni cuando vas a un centro comercial por que al salir te cobran lo que consumiste- **_

_**-lo se anciana kaede, pero, ¿con mi figura?- señale mi cuerpo entero- ¿cree que con esto ayudare?**_

_**-haces demasiadas preguntas mi niña- me tomo de las manos- claro que si, no serás la sexta maravilla del mundo pero eso te ayudara; tienes una cara de diosa, tu pelo es largo, muy hermoso por cierto, tu figura es perfecta y tienes la piel muy suave, dime ¿qué hombre no te desearía?- **_

_**Después de sus palabras me dio un poco de miedo porque era como si midiera la carne que vendería, mas sin embargo entendía que era parte de lo que era un trabajo, y tenia razón si tengo hay que aprovecharlo al máximo.**_

Me sentía mal por a decisión que tome, no savia nada sobre un trabajo, para nada savia lo que era el mundo de los adultos, mi rutina era estudiar, trabajo, comida, trabajo, cenar con mis amigas del trabajo, y dormir.

Después de 2 meses no se me hiso tan molestoso tener esa rutina, de hecho ahora podía añadirle más cosas pero moderadamente.

Termine mi comida y apague el televisor, ya eran las 7:00, a las 7:30 empezaba a trabajar asi que tengo que bañarme. Salí de la residencia donde vivo y tome el bus para ir al local 'bar' conde trabajaba.

-hola kagome-me saludo como de costumbre sango mi mejor amiga, es hermosa sonrisa en su rostro era muy confortante

-hola sango ¿qué hay?, ¿Esta kaede en el despacho?- pregunte mientras dejaba mis cosas en los casilleres que había en el cuarto de sirvientas.

-si te ha estado esperando, ¿hoy es día de paga?- pregunto mientras se sentaba en la barra y empezaba a jugar con su teléfono

-si, a más tardar mañana tengo que pagar la luz-dije mientras me cambiaba mi ropa a la de trabajo que era una falda negro con encajes blancos los cuales se ceñían muy bien a mi figura y una blusa de color blanco algo holgada pero que dejaba ver a la perfección mi busto, que ha crecido durante este tiempo; delinee mis ojos verdes esmeralda con rímel y delineador negro, el cual resaltaba mas mi cara algo pálida y mis labios rojizos, jamás entendí por que los tengo así.

Pase al despacho de kaede el cual me dio un sobre donde contenía el dinero (mi paga) en total juntaba el 80% de lo que tenía que pagar además de la renta.

Cuando empezó a ser alrededor de las 7:00 de la noche muchas personas empezaron a llegar. En el bar era también un bar-karaoke donde además de escuchar música era un sitio muy íntimo si se quería tener privacidad, además de una comodidad excelente.

-así que kagome, ¿para cuándo nuestra cita?- ese era koga nuestro barman, desde que llegue ahí siempre ha querido una cita con migo, pero a mí no me agrada

-pues yo…-balbucee un poco, suspire, creo que ya era momento de decirle que no quiero nada con el mas que una simple amistad-koga yo no…- iva a decir pero de repente un joven entro a el bar con la persona que menos creí ver en ese momento

-ki...kyo- trague saliva esto es muy repentino ademas, venia con otro joven de cabello plateado y ojos dorados, a través del traje se podia notar que tenia muy buena condición física.

enseguida kikyo me miro y esa mirada de desprecio volvió a ella como una enorme oleada de agua fría.

-CONTINUARA...-

**HOLI HOLI AQUI EN MI PRIMER FANFIC COMO NO SE JAJA xD POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS :3 TENGO **

**UNA IDEA DE COMO IRA EL FANFIC (AUNQUE SEA UN POCO CORTO) POR FAVOR SI NO LES AGRADA **

**DIGANME PARA CAMBIAR UN POCO LA HISTORIA YA QUE SOY NUEVA EN ESTO **

**ARIGATOU**


	2. Chapter 2 -confesiones y un nuevo amigo-

Dolores de la vida –capitulo 2- confesiones y un nuevo amigo

(-aviso- ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad de rumiko takahashi)

Sentía ese gran nudo en la garganta que no podía ni mover estaba estática, hace cuanto que no vi a kikyo, ese joven lo reconocía de algún lado pero ni idea de quién era. La vi acercarse a mí junto a aquel joven, su aspecto parecía frio y calculador al igual que el de ella _'kikyo'_

-veo que estas aquí hermanita- su tono falso que ella me dijo me dio miedo, y un poco de repulsión, no la entiendo – ¿cómo te ha tratado la vieja kaede? –Dijo mofándose viéndome de pies a cabeza –veo que tu trabajo en este bar, te deja... Como decirlo… ¿Cómo una cualquiera? –siguió con esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. Odio su cara.

-veo kikyo, ¿que tus modos de niña egoísta aun no terminan cierto?- sonreí aunque por dentro quería llorar, me dolía que me tratara como una cualquiera. Su cara se contrajo de rabia soltando un bufido

-ya que no vengo a pelear con tigo, quiero una sala de karaoke, y ya que para eso trabajas, ¿no?- menciono mientras tronaba los dedos en forma de que me apure.

-por aquí por favor- dije mientras los guiaba a las salas del fondo –es aquí- abrí la puerta para que entraran –si requieren el servicio por favor no duden en tomar el teléfono y llamarme- cerré la puerta tras de mi mientras los dejaba solos, de mis ojos verdes salieron gotas salinas que resbalaban por mis sonrojadas mejillas, por mi mente solo pasaba ¿Cuándo fue que cambio?, ¿Por qué nunca me quiso?, y ahora ¿Qué demonios tengo que soportar esto? Ante mi último pensamiento seque mis lágrimas con algo de agresividad , no vale la pena llorar por alguien que no lo hace por mí, es más que me quiere fuera de su vida, si soporte varios días, meses e incluso sin ella porque me derrumbaría por ese insignificante detalle.

Me dirigí de nuevo ante la sala de espera, cuando me encontré con sango corriendo hacia mí. Sentí que me caía cuando se abalanzó hacia mí.

-dime que te dijo esa perra- sango sabía toda mi historia de lo que paso con kikyo así que era muy común en ella tomar rencor hacia ella

-nada sango, dije mientras la apartaba un poco de mi –solo problemas- limpie la mesa que tenía unas copas en ella –por favor no le des importancia- ella se me quedo viendo

-ka... gome; ¿estás segura que no te afecta?- dijo ella

-no para nada es solo un estorbo en mi vida, ya es asunto del pasado- ¡mentía...! Dios, no podía creer que esto me afectara, poco pero si, es de mi misma sangre y me trata como basura.

-está bien pero solo porque tú me lo pides- ante eso ella suspiro -cambiando de tema- me dio una sonrisa picara - ¿ya le contestaste a koga?- me sonroje, no me acordaba ante mi sentimiento de enojo ya no pude contestarle

-ya te dije sango no saldré con el- dije – además me pregunto si quería salir con él y cuando le iba a decir que no llego kikyo y mi sentimiento me domino que lo deje hablando solo- junte mis dedos jugando con ellos (estilo anime)

-qué remedio con tigo- me dijo y de nuevo soltó un suspiro –tu no sabes de hombres querida- se bufo de mi, pero tenía razón jamás fui buena con las citas –está bien ya no diré nada-

Enseguida que termine de hablar con sango salió kikyo de la sala de karaoke junto aquel hombre, no iban tomados de las manos ni nada pero se veían muy cansados, no sé que habrán hecho pero no quiero averiguar

-¿donde pago?- se dirigió de nuevo a mí, pero sango se me adelanto

-por aquí por favor- la sonrisa de sango era forzada pero le quedaba muy bien, aquel joven de ojos dorados se me quedo viendo, al notar que le devolvía la mirada me sonrió, no era de esas sonrisas dadas por compromiso sino de verdad.

-vámonos Inuyasha- dijo kikyo mientras metía su tarjeta de crédito en la cartera fiusha

-si- dijo él, su voz era ronca pero muy varonil eh inmediatamente recordé de donde era. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par por recordarlo _Inuyasha Taisho._

-cierra esa boca porque si no pueden entrar moscas querida- me dijo sango tomándome por la quijada para que la viera –¿lo conoces?-

-no pero él es el segundo heredero del imperio Taisho, Inuyasha Taisho- dije mientras señalaba la puerta por donde Inuyasha y kikyo habían salido. Enseguida sango abría los ojos de par en par

-¡¿hablas de…. Él?!- dijo mientras yo soltaba una pequeña risa, su cara era peor que la mía

- si jaja de él- dije

Así seguimos trabajando pensando en aquel hombre que estaba ahora en boca de todos los que estaban en el bar, si exactamente la mayoría son fans de el, aunque nadie conoce como es, es muy común que salga en un tipo de conversación porque además de que ha logrado grandes títulos como empresario ha sido dominado como el hombre más guapo en el top 5 de _'guapuras' _ en Tokio.

Ahora era todo muy tranquilo en el bar, lo mismo de siempre. Al terminar mi turno me cambie de ropa mientras me despedía de mis demás compañeras y tomaba mis cosas para salir eh ir con mi aburrido departamento.

Sango se quedo como a media calle mientras pasábamos a una licorería, estaba tan cansada que no le di importancia a fin y al cabo no había nadie esperándome en casa. Nos sentamos en un parque mientras ella destapaba el vodka que había comprado.

-salud por ti amiga mía-me dijo mientras alzaba la botella como un brindis- porque a pesar de que tu vida no tuvo un buen principio pero aun estas aquí a mi lado bien y con salud- tomo un gran trago, sonreí definitivamente ella es mi mejor amiga. Le quite la botella y ahora fui yo quien alzó la botella

-salud por ti, mi mejor amiga, que además de que ayudaste con todo lo que necesite y necesitare me cae de madres (perdón por el lenguaje) que nunca te dejaría, es mas tu eres más hermana que kikyo, llevamos juntas toda la vida y justo cuando necesite mas de las personas me dieron la espalda tu, tú estabas ahí para mí para ayudarme, después de el desprecio de kikyo, tu… estabas ahí con migo, en la muerte de mis padres, tu ahí de nuevo, a tu salud- tome un enorme trago sentía el alcohol recorrerme la garganta, esa era una sensación que adoraba cuando tenia la oportunidad.

-de verdad que eres una cursi- rio, el alcohol ya nos estaba afectando y no era muy bonito que digamos o bueno si- tu sabes que siempre contaras con migo sin importar lo que paso entre esa bruja y tu- hizo una mueca y yo fruncí en ceño –bueno dejemos las pendejadas para otro momento, al igual que tus cursilerías- rio de nuevo con fuerza

-de verdad que no me esperaba que kikyo llegara- dije mientras observaba el cielo, estaba obscuro de seguro eran las 8:30, las luces de los postes adornaban el lugar junto a unos árboles a nuestro alrededor.

Terminamos la botella y la aventamos al basurero tipo basquetbol. Me sentía mareada y todo era de color rosa. Sango me dijo que si íbamos a un antro (una tipo discoteca). Quería pasármela mejor, lo de hace rato me arruino mi día, además hace 5 meses que no me distraigo, así que adamas guarde bien mi dinero y mi teléfono.

Llegamos como en 15 minutos, la música electrónica se escuchaba desde afuera, unos hombres pidieron nuestras credenciales, una vez que se las mostramos nos dejaron pasar, el ambiente estaba muy bueno, todos bailando, el olor a mota (marihuana) inundaba un poco el lugar, mujeres bebiendo y hombres por igual además de que el dj ponía muy buena música.

Sango se acerco al barman y pidió 2 caballitos (tequila), de un solo sorbo lo bebimos, de ahí el ambiente se ponía mas bueno, sango conoció a un tal Miroku que la invito a bailar, yo me quede en la barra pidiendo otro caballito, enseguida me fui a la pista bailando yo sola, la verdad ya sentía que podía hacer lo que quisiera por que no había nadie que me conociera –o eso crei-; cuando sentí las manos de alguien en mi cintura, la música inmediatamente cambio a una que se baila muy pegadita, me gire para quedar de frente con aquel tipo, no me molestaba para nada que me tomaran así, de verdad era extraño , un nuevo sentimiento ¿alegría?, ¿felicidad?, ya no me importa cuál era mi reacción así que lo único que hice fue girarme para ver quién era, cuando note un par de ojos dorados viéndome fijamente mientras no paraba de bailar.

-¿Inu….yasha?-

** holi holi aqui publicando de nuevo :3 y aunque solo tuve 1 comentario por decirlo así fue genial :3 ^^ gracias a los que leen mi historia :3 (por cierto este mi 1er fanfic se lo dedico a una fan de inuyasha igual que yo fanny te quiero hermosa ^^ y a mi hermanita no se por que a ella pero a ella jaja okok disfruten y ya saben por fa comentarios **


	3. Chapter 3 -tus actitudes-

Dolores de la vida –capitulo 3- tus actitudes

(-Aviso- los personajes de Inuyasha y compañía no son míos son de la gran rumiko takahashi, bueno pero la historia si es totalmente mía)

-inu… yasha- estaba totalmente sorprendida no tenía ni idea de que él estaba ahí pero precisamente lo único que atine a hacer fue a alejarme de unos centímetros, al ver esos ojos dorados mi corazón dio muchas palpitaciones y era como si todo alrededor se fuera, solo él y yo; _-pero que patética soy-_ pensé en mis adentros

Así seguimos bailando hasta que terminó la canción, Inuyasha me jalo para salir de entre la multitud y poder hablar así con más comodidad, yo sentía su mano sobre la mía jalándola era difícil de describir pero solo pedía un milagro, no es que me diera miedo ni nada pero entre kikyo y el ah de haber algo y no sé que es... nos acercamos hacia el barmar el pidió un whisky y yo un vodka.

-dime pequeña, ¿eres hermana de kikyo?- supongo que por el tono en que me lo dijo estaba ya algo bebido, no tenia su traje de hace rato ahora estaba vestido con ropa de civil o ropa de calle, se veía tan sexy –_calma tus pensamientos kagome el no tiene que saberlo-_ pensé.

-¿eso a ti de que te importaría?- dije con un todo de disimulo advertido de que si seguía preguntando le pegaría.

-perdóname niña- esta vez lo dijo de una forma agresiva, más que la mía, eso no me gusto.

-pero que altanero- dije con enojo- si soy 'hermana' de esa tipa- tome otro trago – ¿por qué?, ¿te molesta?, no verdad así que déjame en paz- se que estaba siendo muy agresiva pero ya no importa le había dicho cosas peores a otras personas así que no debería de enojarse, obviamente sabía que estaba bebida o alcohólica como quieran llamarle.

-está bien, creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo- dijo llamándome la tención, algo me decía que el no es malo –yo soy Inuyasha, Taisho Inuyasha- me extendió su mano para que yo la estrechara, así lo hice

-kagome higurashi, hermana de la 'simpatiquísima' kikyo- estreche más fuerte

-mucho gusto señorita- soltó mi mano y hacia una reverencia – ¿es usted la joven que vi hace rato en aquel bar verdad?- pregunto con curiosidad

-si supongo- dije con un suspiro salir de mis labios –dígame joven Taisho- él se mofo de cómo lo dije

-me haces sentir viejo querida- me dijo con una sonrisa

-bueno Inuyasha, he estado ahí por dos años, así que no te sorprendas, la causa la tiene ella- dije con enojo

-¿así que ella fue?- '_curioso'_ pensé

-no quiero hablar de eso quieres-gire hacia el – ¿y que trae a Inuyasha Taisho a un recinto como este?-

-solamente conocer a más personas hoy es mi día libre, por eso es que fui con kikyo- tomo un poco que su trago

-ah ya veo- suspire – bueno fue un gusto conocerte Inuyasha pero creo que es hora de irme- tome mi mochila, termine mi trago y fui hacia sango la cual estaba ya sobre ese muchacho que la había invitado a bailar –ah, podrías acompañarme- gire hacia Inuyasha quien se mantuvo atrás de mi en todo momento

-si claro para mí seria un placer- sonrió

Salimos del gran recinto donde ahora se podía apreciar que ya era más tarde, en ese momento mire mi reloj –maldita sea, son las 2:45 de la mañana

-quieres que nos apresuremos- pregunto con curiosidad de nuevo

-si no es molestia- dije

-claro para ti no hay problema- subimos a su carro, era un mercedes benz era tan bonito, era negro totalmente que se perdía entre la obscuridad – ¿sube o te quedaras observando?

Suspire, no era normal para mi encontrar muchachos que quieran ayudarte a ir a tu casa, y más si los dos están algo herbrios.

-¿dime pequeña cuántos años tienes?- pregunto mientras manejaba

-no tienes nadamas que preguntar sobre mi vida- dije con un poco cansancio -18, tengo esa edad, ¿y tú?-

-20, trabajo en imperio Taisho, creo que lo sabes ¿cierto?, cumplo el 11 de mayo, mi color favorito es el rojo, tengo un perro llamado Bell, no he estado en la cárcel y aun vivo con mis padres; por si te interesa- dijo con sinceridad, me enojo un poco parecía que no quería que siguiera preguntando

-yo trabajo con kaede en ese bar, cumplo el 3 de diciembre, mi color favorito es el azul, no tengo animales en el apartamento donde vivo, yo tampoco eh estado en la cárcel y mis padres murieron en un accidente y desde ese momento mi vida ah sido un infierno-mantuve una gran sonrisa

-lo siento yo… no sabía- dijo con algo de arrepentimiento

-no te preocupes, ah pasado algo de tiempo ¿sabes?- tome mis dedos juntándolos

-oh creo que está bien, disculpa mi ignorancia, ¿pero dónde vives?- estábamos en una esquina

-justo de aquí a la derecha- dije mientras seguíamos platicando de cosas triviales, como cual era nuestra comida favorita, el me platicaba de experiencias que él tuvo y yo de cómo llegue con kaede, llegamos de nuevo al edificio donde vivo –creo que es aquí- dije

-si supongo- abrí la puerta mientras sentía su mano en mi brazo sujetándolo, eh inmediatamente voltee para ver su rostro, parecía un niño pequeño pidiendo un dulce –te volveré a ver ¿cierto?- pregunto

- ¿uh? Si claro, sabes donde trabajo y ahora donde vivo; hasta mañana Inuyasha- dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla como despedida, olía muy bien, ya no tenía rastros de alcohol en mi o quizás ya era muy consciente de lo que hacía, supongo que el también

-está bien kagome, nos vemos- dijo Salí del auto de Inuyasha y no entre hasta que Inuyasha se fue, entre a mi departamento, me cambie de ropa –_mañana será un gran día, lo siento en mi- _y con ese pensamiento me fui a dormir.

**holi holi aqui de nuevo yo :) espero que les este gustando, en este momento no estaba tan inspirada  
****como otras veces y quizás me tarde un poco en actualizar ya que tengo semana de examenes,  
****me fui a titulo de insuficiencia con microbio logia T^T pero prometo que cuando actualiza seran 2 capitulos y mas largos :3  
****espero que les guste y por fa dejenme sus reviews por fa :)**

**los quiere :  
Derek kag taisho :)**


	4. Chapter 4 -visitas-

Dolores de la vida –cap. 4- visitas

(-aviso- los personajes no son mios son de Rumiko Takahashi :))

Cuando desperté eran las 6:00 am, el sol aun no quería salir, así que mi rutina empezaba pero algo extraño pasó, ya no tuve aquel extraño sueño que me atormentaba cada noche, su muerte.

Tome un baño caliente, me vestí con unos jeans negros y una playera rosada con una sudadera gris; me senté enfrente del televisor, mientras tomaba mi café.

_-en otras noticias en el centro de Tokio se ah abierto un nuevo bar-_

'_Bar' _esa palabra resonó en mi mente.

'_Sango'_ esa me dio escalofríos la deje abandonada a mi pobre amiga, dios mío ¡me matará!, la abandone por irme con Inuyasha, aunque por el otro lado ella se la pasó mejor que yo al lado de ese tal Miroku.

Salí de mi apartamento con mi mochila, tome de nuevo el bus y partí hacia mi destino. Cuando entre al bar parecía que sango me golpearía. Suspire. Entre y me cubrí, sabía que me daría un buen zape (golpe en la cabeza); pero en lugar de eso recibí un abrazo.

-¿estás bien?, ¿no te hizo daño?, ¿Por qué ayer no me avisaste que te irías?- el tono en que uso era uno muy preocupado me hizo sentir mal

-sango, estoy bien, ¿porqué?, ¿paso algo malo?- pregunte

-ayer cuando te busque Miroku me había dicho que hace rato que te habías ido con Inuyasha- me dijo con un enorme sonrojo y una preocupación tal.

-si llegue a salvo a mi casa- de pronto desapareció su angustia, suspiro y me abrazo; puse mi sonrisa picara –oye amorcito, ¿a qué hora te fuiste y llegaste a tu apartamento? O ¿será que te fuiste a pasártela muy bien en el departamento de Miroku?- enseguida su cara se torno totalmente roja.

-pues… pues… yo…- balbuceaba mientras jugaba con el delantal

-ya sango no nos hagamos pendejas dormiste con el ¿sí o no?- mi sonrisa era de oreja a oreja

-¡no!- grito dejándome sorprendida-no ha pasado nada de lo que te imaginas pervertida

-¿enserio?- tome unos vasos que estaban una mesa cerca de mí para llevarlos con koga –porque ayer los vi muy cerca, a decir verdad tu encima de el cariño- koga me dio una sonrisa y yo se la devolví

-¡huy!- me tomo de los brazos e hizo que me volteara para que la viera a los ojos, era unos centímetros más alta que yo –no es nada de lo que estas pensando, es más, ¿desde cuándo tú te estás poniendo pervertida eh?, ya te pareces a él- comento mientras volteaba hacia otro lado

-¿así?, pues si no mal recuerdo alguien me reprochaba por no tener una cita- dije –y, ¿a quién eh? Me das miedo sango-

-pues a quien más, a Miroku- se dio media vuelta y me dio la espalda

-ah ya veo, bueno… ¿y entonces que…?- no pude terminar por qué un nuevo cliente había llegado y yo necesitaba cambiarme

-buenos días… ¿Inuyasha?- sango estaba sorprendida de verlo ahí

-hola!- dijo él, inmediatamente tuve que voltearme

-Inuyasha, ¿Qué haces aquí?- estaba sorprendida eh inmediatamente recordé lo que le dije

–_**Te volveré a ver ¿cierto?- pregunto**_

_**- ¿uh? Si claro, sabes donde trabajo y ahora donde vivo; hasta mañana Inuyasha- dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla como despedida, olía muy bien, ya no tenía rastros de alcohol en mi o quizás ya era muy consciente de lo que hacía, supongo que el también**_

-joder kagome tu me dijiste que si te quería volver a ver que viniera aquí, ¿no es cierto?- dijo Inuyasha

-¿qué? ¡ ¿Qué?!- grito sango que enseguida volteo a verme

-etto… si yo le dije eso, eh incluso le di mi dirección- estaba totalmente avergonzada

-¡ ¿qué?!- volvió a gritar sango

-ya cálmate, yo no te reproche porque te quedaste con Miroku- dije cruzando mis brazos

-bueno, bueno ya basta de peleas- dijo Inuyasha interponiéndose entre las dos –y sobre Miroku, el quiere volver a verte sango- aclaro mientras ella se sonrojaba

-bueno ya no pienso pelear, nos vemos- dijo sango dando media vuelta y yéndose por la parte de atrás

-¿y tú qué haces aquí?- me dirigí hacia Inuyasha

-pues solo vine a visitarte- me dijo con naturalidad

-y tu trabajo?- pregunte con preocupación

-pues supongo que bien ¿no?- rió- pues mira por ahora hay un gran desfile en un hotel donde trabajo así que tengo toda la tarde libre; de hecho Miroku también viene- dijo girándose hacia a un lado

-¡hola!- me dijo un joven, el era Miroku, era alto, casi como Inuyasha, ojos cafés y en su frente un flequillo y en la parte de atrás una pequeña coleta.

-Jo... Joven Miroku- dije

-oh, pero que hermosa jovencita- me tomo de las manos – veo tu futuro- me volteo las palmas de las manos –dice que usted tendrá un hijo de joven apuesto como yo- estaba sorprendida este tipo sí que era estúpido – dígame, ¿no le gustaría tener un hijo con migo?- pregunto serio

-no le hagas caso kagome, solamente busca una aventura- escuche la voz de mi mejor amiga

-sa…sango- Miroku se quedo con ojos de estrellita viéndola –mi vida, las demás son aventuras

-ya no digas estupideces –sango le pellizcó las manos –no creas que me convencerás

-bueno bueno ya basta de peleas de nuevo- intervino de nuevo Inuyasha – entonces kagome- ¿me darías trabajo a mí y a Miroku por todo el día de hoy?- dijo emocionado

_**holi holi ^^ como han estado espero que muy bien  
¿como estará eso de que inuyasha se meterá a trabajar con kagome por todo un día? xD espero actualizar pronto :3  
por ahora me ha tocado varias dificultades ya que tenia pensado actualizar hace dos días, pero ya ven ahora que me saldré de la escuela  
habrá mas actualizaciones eso espero ^^U  
de todas maneras gracias por sus reviews :3 adoro los nuevos me inspiran a seguir con la historia :3  
prepárense por que mas adelante vendrá lo bueno (las partes tristes de la historia)**_

adiós los quiere: derek kag taisho ^^ Ü


	5. Chapter 5 -¿…unos nuevos empleados…?

Dolores de la vida –cap. 5-¿….unos nuevos empleados…?

(aviso: -Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de la gran rumiko takahashi)

Me quede estática, el pidiéndome... ¿Trabajo?

-entonces ¿qué dicen?- pregunto Inuyasha

-¡huy...!- dijo sango –eso no depende de nosotros Inuyasha, además- hiso una cara que ni yo misma sabia como describirla, era burlona y aterradora –nosotras no decidimos eso, más bien deberían decirle a kaede, ¿no crees?- suspire, por ese momento creí que Inuyasha se daría la media vuelta y no sabría de el por lo menos en dos días

-etto, tienes razón- su voz me hiso creer que de verdad era de decepción –bueno, ¿y no me dirás donde esta?- eso si me lleno mas de sorpresa, Inuyasha Taisho aquí… ¿con nosotros?

-en la puerta del fondo- dije antes de que sango le contestara-

-gracias, kagome- dijo esto se fue con Miroku mientras sango aun le gritaba 'espero que no te acepte', sonreí por lo bajo, era más que obvio que lo aceptarían. Así que me dirigí a los locales para cambiarme por mi atuendo de trabajo

-bueno kag- dijo sango –creo que este será un día muy largo- dicho esto suspiro

Como 5 minutos después llego Inuyasha con Miroku y kaede

-bien, kagome- gire para ver quién me llamaba y era kaede –de ahora en adelante estas guapuras-refiriéndose a Inuyasha y Miroku-son tus nuevos compañeros aunque es una lástima que solo sea por hoy- dicho esto se giro para irse a ver los registros del barman con koga. Sango y yo estábamos petrificadas ahí en medio del local; ¿Inuyasha trabajando con nosotras?

-bueno kagome, creo que de ahora en adelante, en lo que resta del día seré tu compañero de trabajo- Inuyasha solo soltó un bufido tras decir eso, ¿Cómo convenció a kaede de que le pudieran ayudar?, bueno dejare mis dudas a un lado, necesitaba trabajar

-mi sango, ahora estaré todo el día con tigo- Miroku tomo las manos de sango, mientras ella solo estaba que echaba chispas por el comportamiento de Miroku

-no crea que será así monje pervertido- le pellizca las manos, eso hasta mi me dolió

-bueno bueno a trabajar- dije antes de que algo mas suceda

-yo kagome que hare- ese fue Inuyasha quien me sostuvo mi brazo para que lo volteara a ver, nuestras miradas se cruzaron una ojidorada y una verdosa, ¿buena combinación? No creo

-tu vendrás con migo- lo jale –y tu sango con Miroku- dije, su rostro denotaba que estaba enojada, y sé que se lo tratara de cobrar después

-khe, bueno ya que más da, siempre y cuando sea por trabajo- jalo a Miroku- muévete pervertido

El día paso más ameno que de costumbre, no fue del todo perfecto porque después de enterarse que Inuyasha Taisho trabajaba con nosotros muchas mujeres, para ser fanáticas, fueron al bar con sus novios solamente para que él los atendiera al igual que Miroku, así que entre sango y yo habíamos que terminar de asear todo el local por qué apestaba a perfume de mujer.

Todo transcurría perfecto o eso creía yo, no paso ni más de 10 minutos cuando kaede llegó

-mis niños- refiriéndose a nosotros cuatro- gracias a ustedes por ser un gran equipo, gane mucho dinero-'_que interesada'_ pensé-así que podrán tomarse toda la tarde de hoy-salió dejándonos con un sobre en la mesa.

-creo que es nuestra paga- dijo Inuyasha

-si tienes razón- contesto Miroku – ¿qué hacemos?

-pues que esperan llamamos a koga y vamos a un parque de diversiones ¿qué dicen?- dijo sango

-si me parece bien- comente

-pero sanguito, ¿quién es ese tal koga?- pregunto Miroku

-pues quien más- puso una sonrisa picara sango –es el pretendiente de kagome- Miroku suspiro como diciendo ya que, Inuyasha no hiso ni un movimiento pero era obvio que estaba más que sorprendido y yo con ganas de matar a sango por su bocota que tiene.

-quizás tienes razón- re afirme su teoría de sango casi ganándome una buena tunda por Inuyasha, no sé porque pero su rostro estaba enojado – pero él no es nada para mi, ya te lo dije no me interesa, haya tu si quieres invitarlo –me di la media vuelta para ir a cambiarme, pero en ese instante Inuyasha suspiro como ¿aliviado? No sé qué demonios está pasando aquí.

Al llegar a los vestidores sentí como me jalaban hacia uno de los cubículos para vestirse, intente protestar pero alguien ya me había tapado la boca. Cuando me voltee esos ojos dorados me miraban muy intensamente, ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?

-no te asustes kagome- dijo con un poco de seguridad y porque demonios susurraba

-¿qué demonios te pasa Inuyasha?- le conteste en un susurro

-¿pues qué más esperabas que hiciera?- siguió preguntando

-no sé qué demonios te ha estado pasando hoy, ¿qué demonios pretendes?- dije

-pues… yo… nada solo quería ver que estabas bien- su voz se oía preocupada, mas sin embargo un sonrojo se asomo por sus mejillas

-Inuyasha- el sonrió al escucharme decir su nombre así, fue tan mágico, pero esto no puede pasar, y ese maldito nombre sonó de nuevo _'kikyo'_ – eso no es correcto Inuyasha no se qué demonios tienes con mi hermana y tu gustándome- inmediatamente tape mi boca volteándolo a ver, el tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ¡pero que bitches eh dicho!-yo... no… quise… bueno…- balbuceaba, sentía un nudo en mi garganta

-eso era lo que quería escuchar- dicho esto me abrazo, pero quién demonios se creí este tipo y porque lo dije eso, apenas si lo conozco, o será ¿que ya lo había conocido antes?.

Lo último que recuerdo fue el día del accidente, mas hacia mi infancia no… perdí la memoria después del accidente, al despertar de me dijeron que mis padres habían muerto y que solo tenía de familia a la abuela higurashi, kaede, sango y kikyo de ahí en fuera no recuerdo nada mas, pero qué demonios acabo de hacer, cuando recién conocí a Inuyasha sentí como si una parte de mi ya fuera de él y no es muy bonito porque yo solo lo conocía por las revistas, pero algo sabe kikyo que yo no. Así que tendré que descubrirlo.

_**Holi holi ¿como están? Espero que bien, gomen por no actualizar antes pero, de verdad ya tenia que estudiar para mi examen de mañana :3 aprovare jaja ^^ bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo cap. Quizás no tenia mucha imaginación y no savia como dejarlo en intriga asi que hice que kagome perdiera la memoria.. lamento no haberlo escrito antes asi como ahora, pero a partir del siguiente cap. Vendrán mas explicitos los cap. Además de que ya saldrá la odiosa de kikyo y bankotsu el cual hara a kagome algo jajaj xD creo que dije demasiado xD pero bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**Los quiere: Derek kag Taisho Ü (~~°3°)~~ ~~(°w°~~)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 –completamente sola-

'_aunque me digas que me amas, yo sé que es tu imaginación quien juega con tigo'_

'_**- kikyo, dime ¿qué fue lo que me paso?- mi cabeza daba miles de vueltas estaba en un cuarto totalmente blanco, había aparatos al lado mío, mientras llegaba una enfermera a checarme la presión y a medir en aquel aparato al lado mío. Kikyo estaba con los ojos hinchados mientras me daba una bofetada, la enfermera la separo de mi, ella lloro mas y grito de dolor, tenía mi mano en mi mejilla que dolía, ¿Qué demonios pasa?.**_

_**-por tu culpa kagome- grito mientras llegaba un doctor, la anciana kaede y la abuela junto con otra niña –por tu estúpida culpa nuestros padres murieron en aquel accidente, tu le tapaste los ojos a papa mientras manejaba y tuvieron ese accidente, de verdad te odio- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, logro zafarse de la enfermera y corrió a puño cerrado para golpearme en el rostro**_

_**-¡hermana! Duele- exclame –no me pegues- sentía un liquido por mis mejillas y no era lagrimas.**_

_**-esto es tu culpa, no me llames hermana porque no lo soy- grito mientras las enfermeras trataban de quitármela de enzima.**_

_**-por favor kikyo cálmate este no es momento para que te pongas así- esa era la voz de la abuela, quien corrió a mi lado –estas sangrando- zafo de mi las vendas mientras limpiaba la herida que se había abierto'**_

Me zafé totalmente del abrazo de Inuyasha mientras me sostenía mi cabeza

-¿Qué tienes pequeña?- exclamo con susto

-duele- dije mientras seguía el dolor y aquellas imágenes, eso era lo que había pasado en ese accidente que se llevo la vida de mis padres, ¿ese de verdad era el odio y dolor de kikyo? –inu.. yasha- seguí exclamando mientras me hacía para atrás y rompía el espejo asustando a Inuyasha

'_**-aun eres muy pequeña para subirte a aquel árbol kagome- ¿ese señor quién es? No se le veía el rostro**_

_**-cariño déjala, ella es como yo, tiene que explorar para saber- ¿esas personas quiénes son?**_

_**-esta bien, kagome hija, vamos por kikyo- su rostro me pareció familiar**_

_**-si papá- exclame –mamá te quiero- abrase a esa señora –mamá, papá –mis pequeños ojos salían pequeñas lagrimas, yo quería subir a ese árbol, pero papa no me dejaba porque decía que era muy alto y de verdad me gustaba hacerlo enojar. En eso llego mi hermana mayor**_

_**-kagome, será mejor que te bajes de ahí, no quiero que te lastimes- una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de kikyo.**_

_**-Claro que si hermanita- tome la mano de mis papas y la de mi hermana mientras caminábamos dentro de la casa'**_

-mi… hermana…-exclame mientras esos recuerdos venían a mí como bombas, Inuyasha estaba al lado de mi, tomándome de la mano, sentí cuando me cargo para sacarme de ahí. Me desvanecí en el oscuro silencio de mi mente.

-¿pero que es lo que ha pasado?- exclamo sango viendo a su amiga en brazos de Inuyasha, en el rostro de kagome se denotaba que le dolía algo así que se fue con Inuyasha y Miroku en su auto para ir a un hospital. Algo le decía que no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo.

'_**-hay que regresar- exclamo mama. Kikyo no estaba se había ido con su amiga kagura. Padre iba manejando mientras que mama iba del lado izquierdo viendo el paisaje. **_

_**-dime quien soy papa- sonreí, pero todo paso tan rápido, paso un auto a toda velocidad, al parecer iba ebrio y los frenos no servían, se estampo contra nosotros haciendo que saliera volando el auto, mama tomo mi cuerpo mientras lo tomaba un poco lejos, sentí mi cuerpo volar mas sin embargo oía las voces de mi papa y mama gritando junto con la de aquel tipo, mi cuerpo rápidamente sintió el frio piso del cual estaba ahora, cuando levante mi cara vi aquella escena que se quedaba grabada en mi retina como fiel pintura o fotografía algo que jamás podre olvidar, vidrios por todos lados mientras escurría un poco de aceite del cofre del auto, mientras que el coche del otro tipo estaba incendiándose rápidamente mi madre volteo a verme lo único que pude hacer fue leer sus labios claramente un te amo, en ese momento ambos carros explotaron. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par – ¡MAMA! ¡PAPA!-'**_

Mis ojos se abrieron de poco a poco, las lagrimas querían salir de mi. El cuarto era blanco, mis pupilas tardaron en acostumbrarse a la luz de aquel cuarto. Mis ojos se desviaron a Inuyasha quien estaba acostado en aquel sillón

-yo los mate- mi voz fue un susurro que se llevo el viento en aquel momento. –yo los mate- ahora fue con seguridad, en ese momento despertó Inuyasha quien al verme llego tan rápido a mi.

-¿Cómo estas kagome? ¿Ya estas mejor?- su sonrisa no pudo iluminar mi pena

-yo los mate Inuyasha, yo fui- tome mis manos hacia mi cabeza, su sonrisa se borro e inmediatamente me abrazo –YO LOS MATE… YO LOS MATE… YO LOS MATE…- grite, quería sacar el dolor que había en mi, sabía que era yo, por qué negarlo, inmediatamente llego sango asustada con un doctor quien me inyecto algo en mi mano, sentí pesado mi cuerpo y me dio sueño, era esa sensación de que ya no quieres despertar al siguiente día, ahora comprendía el dolor de kikyo, ahora comprendo porque no quería dormir en esos días. Mi corazón pesaba y ahora que sabia la verdad ya no quería estar aquí, ya no mas, ya no mas, ya… no… mas… con ese pensamiento me quede dormida.

-que acaba de sucederle doctor- Sango estaba muy triste ver a su amiga así era como ver a tu madre morir, es algo que no se desea ni a tu enemigo

-al parecer, la contusión que tenia, la que hiso que se bloqueara en cuanto a sus recuerdos han por fin disipado haciendo que retomara sus recuerdos, en parte psicológica, entre mas recuerde menos querrá vivir, ahora que ha recuperado la memoria necesitamos hacerle análisis para ver si esta completamente bien, ya que pudo afectar una parte de su memoria y bloquear otras- miro a kagome con lastima –pobre chiquilla, habrá posiblemente una complicación si se le llego a borrar la memoria que tenía antes de recordar lo que ha estado haciendo hasta ahora, así que le haremos los análisis.

Aquel doctor salió de la habitación dejando a Inuyasha con Sango

-ella estará bien Inuyasha- trato de consolar a Inuyasha pero este parecía perdido entre sus pensamientos. Esto era más difícil de lo que pensó.

-ella posiblemente recuerde que éramos amigos de niños Sango, pero me duele verla así. No pude ir al funeral por que no quería verla llorar, además de más de asuntos familiares con mis padres, pero…-lagrimas caían de aquel rostro

-calma Inuyasha, por ahora solo queda esperar para que ella esté bien- tomo del hombro a Inuyasha mientras lo volteaba para verlo a los ojos –dime la verdad ¿aun estas enamorado de ella como cuando éramos niños?- esa pregunta hiso que Inuyasha se sonrojara.

-e-etto- suspiro –ya que mas queda, si sango- volteo hacia un lado y la vio a kagome mientras sango sonreía de oreja a oreja

-esta bien, creo que por las palabras que aquel doctor tendremos que mudarnos ¿cierto?- sango formo una sonrisa, no era el mejor momento para tratar de sonreír pero era mejor que estar de mal humor además de triste. –Será una buena idea de ir de vacaciones ¿qué piensas?- al ver que su amigo no contestaba volteo a verlo -¿Inuyasha?- menciono su nombre pero en su rostro había una sonrisa como si con ella se pudiera consolar

-tienes razón, será una buena idea para descansar y distraer a kagome- mencionó Inuyasha en un tono melancólico pero feliz.

-esta bien- ahora todo cambiaria, para bien o mal, todo estará mejor o eso creía ella. Así que no tardaron en hacer llamadas para avisar a kaede sus planes, ella no se reusó por lo que fue más fácil, Inuyasha ya había llamado a una agencia de viajes para irse a un campo o cerca de un centro turístico. Miroku quien estaba afuera todo el tiempo entro viendo a kagome en la cama con un suero en el brazo, Inuyasha y sango haciendo llamadas a todo medio mundo, la verdad no le interesaba así que fue con kagome y le tomo el brazo.

-¿ven lo que hacen?- Miroku sostuvo su sonrisa mientras sostenía la mano de kagome – ¿ven lo que hacen? Me voy por media hora solo por un café y ya casi la matan a mi querida kagome- rió sorna mente y eso fue lo que ayudo a subir el ánimo en aquel cuarto

-esta bien tu ganas, vendrás con nosotros- dijo sango mientras Miroku sonreía.

-eso me agrada- dijo al final dejando los 3 el cuarto solo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mi cuerpo dolía, era extraño, ahora recordaba lo que había pasado en aquel momento ¿así que eso fue lo que paso?, ¿de verdad fui yo?, no deseaba saberlo ahora, todo indicaba que sí, pero qué más da, ahora recuerdo quien soy, recuerdo a aquel niño que solía jugar con migo en el patio trasero de mi casa junto con mi mejor amiga sango, mas sin embargo no recuerdo a aquella persona que me lastimo en el hospital aquella vez, ¿Quién era? Y ¿por qué decía mi nombre tan fácilmente después de haberme golpeado?

Sentía mi cuerpo volar en aquel espacio en donde la nada existía, totalmente oscuro aquel gran salón donde me encontraba suspendida en el aire, al bajar mis pies tocaron aquel suelo que estaba frio, sentía el palpitar de mi corazón, mantenía aquel vestido blanco que me llegaba un poco más arriba de mis muslos, un escote en V que mostraba un poco mas sin revelar mas de lo que yo no quería, las luces se prendieron dando a un gran salón de fiestas de aquellas épocas de vestidos largos y grandes cabelleras y hombres de traje. Me pare queriendo observar todo a mí alrededor, y así era, grandes cuadros con la imagen de alguien.

-kagome- esa voz era en un susurro cerca de mi oído, en donde cerré los ojos y volteándome para ver a quien me llamaba, pero tenía miedo –kagome- susurro de nuevo aquella voz, parecía reconocerla pero era muy difícil. Recuerdo que alguna vez desee tanto la felicidad que ya no me era posible tener amargura. Aquella voz me parecía que decía mi nombre con un gran amor. –Kagome por favor despierta- esa voz era la de…

-inu... yasha- de nuevo mis ojos se abrieron dando paso a que mis retinas se acostumbraran a la luz que emanaban de aquel cuarto, de nuevo estaba en el hospital, me dolió la cabeza a causa del recuerdo, mientras abría mis ojos Inuyasha se me quedaba viendo con unos ojos hinchados, sus hermosos ojos dorados ahora estaban con un rededor rojo, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras lo observaba se veía pálido – ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?- mencioné mientras me paraba un poco para ver mejor, llevaba una bata de enfermo, no me gustaba, mi cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y tenía un catéter inyectándome suero pasando por mi brazo, no me dolía, pero me daba miedo, era como si me succionara.

-3 días, has quedado inconsciente desde entonces- me tomo ambas manos y las beso como con miedo a que desapareciera, me abrazo mientras yo no sabía qué hacer - tenía miedo kag, no quería perderte- mis ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras él me soltaba del abrazo –quédate con migo –dijo mientras se acercaba mas a mí, nuestros rostros estaban juntos cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, eran tan cálidos –te amo- murmuro besándome de nuevo.

_**Bueno bueno si se que la cague por no actualizar, pero tenia que pasar todo a limpio  
porque ya lo tenia en un cuaderno pero fue difícil pasarlo porque no le entendía a mi letra xD además de eso, quería que fuera especial jajaj ok no x3 ahora si ya esta mejor ^^ dejen Reviews por fi :3**_

_**asi por cierto. **_

_**SofiGaga2001-15 Gracias jaja xD aqui tienes el nuevo capitulo y perdon por la tardanza pero he estado un poco ocupada xD (Y) espero que estes bien :3 y pos aqui esta el cap.  
atte: Derek.**_


End file.
